Version 1.19.0
Release Candidate Release Notes for Second Life 1.19.0 Release Notes for Second Life 1.19.0(4) February 28th, 2008 New features and changes: * Voice ** Voice Chat is now enabled by default to allow Residents to hear other Residents. ** A microphone is required to speak to other Residents. ** Push-to-Talk is the default mode for transmitting voice. ** These settings can be modified via the Voice Chat tab of the Preferences dialog. * Age Verification: ** The user interface for parcel and estate access has been clarified and improved. ** Added the ability to restrict access to parcels and estates to age verified adults. ** Removed the ability to *ban* access to Residents who have provided payment info or who have used payment info. We continue to support the ability to *allow* access to only those who have provided payment info. * Crash Reporter ** The crash reporting mechanism has been improved. Following a crash, more useful information will be sent and reports should now take less than 10 seconds. * VWR-210: Voice Support on Linux (EXPERIMENTAL) - see README-linux-voice.txt * Other changes: ** Change alert message that pops up when you set Busy ** Add "Teleporting from SLURL to SLURL" to the chat history to provide quick and dirty "back" links ** Print the name of the missing gesture in the error message ** Remove "New Account..." and "Preferences" buttons from login screen for 1.19.0 Fixes: * SVC-930: Prims set for sale - prices are incorrectly set when multiple prims taken to inventory and rezzed * SVC-1125: New Search: Beacons aren't shown when teleporting to regions with "Allow Direct Teleport" disabled * VWR-1125: Clicking Title Bar While Mouselook'd Repositions SL Window * VWR-1137: Inventory names out of sync after renaming via Properties window * VWR-1145: Unable To Connect help not available * VWR-1162: Land for sale includes L$1 parcels that are not actually for sale * VWR-1350: Color settings do not appear to be applied to LSL default text * VWR-1475: OpenJPEG always uploads single layer lossless images * VWR-1590: Keyboard changes inventory selection after right-click * VWR-1627: Classified metrics are reset to 0 when the ad is updated * VWR-1651: Add ability to open a partners profile whilst viewing an avatar's profile * VWR-1774: Some avatar positions result in no Z-axis arrow when editing attachments * VWR-1873: Typos in en-us locale file * VWR-1919: Remove texture UUID information from UI unless full-perm * VWR-2030: Avatar only turns half-way in Appearance Mode * VWR-2142: Parcel voice icon doesn't reflect disabled status if voice isn't used * VWR-2256: Mac updater directory permission issues * VWR-2367: Wrong handling of maximum length of Group Notice message * VWR-2404: lossless texture compression on small textures not lossless * VWR-2410: noise dot appear in chat window when clien running long with chatting. * VWR-2411: Possible crash in pipeline.cpp * VWR-2412: Possible crash drawpoolwater * VWR-2421: ATI Radeon HD 2900 XT + Second Life = "Couldn't match GPU to a class","Setting GPU Class to Class0" * VWR-2483: the macviewer.xcodeprj file doesn't create stripped binaries on Deployment or Universal * VWR-250: Preedit (composition) strings are shown poorly when typing Japanese text on Windows * VWR-2550: Scuplty vertex coordinates are size/256 meters too small on the positive faces * VWR-2614: gActiveChannelSpeakerMgr not deleted at end of program in viewer.cpp * VWR-2617: Adds LLSD support to flex/light/sculpt params for primitives * VWR-2652: Changes needed to compile viewer against lastest libopenjpeg2000 * VWR-2684: Minor leak in floaters using layoutstacks * VWR-2722: Muting an object with pie menu only mutes the prim you select, not entire linkset * VWR-2847: Wrong hover text in Japanese UI * VWR-2854: Some sculpted prims render as balls on close zoom, which look fine in older clients * VWR-2867: Eyes rotate unnaturally around their X axis. Clockwise/Counter-Clockwise * VWR-289: URLs for video media streaming need to be URL-encoded or stream doesn't work * VWR-2959: Windows (Visual Studio) solution file refers to a non-existing project "build_all" * VWR-3088: Unchecking "Automatic Appearance Camera Movement" no longer has any effect * VWR-3206: OpenJPEG svn478 causes slviewer to crash * VWR-3428: Checking a users profile while editing a linked set causes viewer crash * VWR-3458: Mouse cursor background is opaque white instead of transparent on big endian systems * VWR-3558: llLoadURL cannot be muted * VWR-356: Move delete to the bottom of context menus, separated by spacer * VWR-3748: Builds fail on 1.18.6 RC if not using MOZLIB due to missing #if LL_LIBXUL_ENABLED in 3 places in indra/newview/llpanellogin.cpp * VWR-3948: Underlayers no longer removable by pie menu in Windlight, release candidates * VWR-412: Object editing arrows hidden but clickable on objects you can't edit. * dialogs have extra vertical space * Photo Album: name in Properties cut off some Japanese characters * New gestures do not appear active in inventory * Make parcel name in menu "look" active * "Wear" pie option shows up for many objects even if resident does not own and cannot wear them. * Textures on no-transfer objects can be transferred * Deleted gestures still work * Inventory description out of sync after renaming via Properties window * Show private estate tiles when World Map is zoomed out * Properties description not updated when preview description updated * Buying object contents broken * Improve window opening behavior, ensuring it is mostly on screen * No-modify objects can be modified through Open pane * Inventory names out of sync after renaming via Properties * Japanese IME mode should be set and postiion of any input windows fixed for non-Japanese fields * ctrl-shift-w doesn't work if no windows have focus * Avatar falling in place - Alliez Mysterio * Linux crash reporter does not run on next execution after forcing an infinite loop and forcefully exiting * hitting enter should immediately set the value of a field * Inventory Folder Loading state not clearly indicated * Add warning dialog to the Land Sale process to warn against selling land to Anyone * Legacy flossexception link needs to be fixed in source * make link from client log in window to "Forgot Password" page * Remove button under estate managers list enables after estate manager clicks in the list * Changing search field should cancel current selection * Estate tab within Tools / Region Estate has wrong settings for enable of Restrict Access upon initialization * llEscapeURL and llUnescapeURL caps output to 255 characters * XUI LoadFromXML function doesn't work * Sanitize floater sizing behavior when SL window is made very small * Animation won't stop if avatar teleports while animated * Can't paste name of object into View > Mute List > Mute object by name * pressing ctrl-F10 then Escape causes keyboard to be unresponsive * Make SL viewer updater show a progress bar so that people know how long to wait * Can't double-click on groups in profile after changing your active title * Getting multiple copies of texture dragged onto prim * blue dialog's 'next' widget steals focus * Audio should be encoded for upload at a 'good enough' quality rather than a user-selected bitrate * multiple preview windows open for a single texture/snapshot saved inside a note card * Enhance Viewer to support new Age Verification feature * Rename crash setting to cause crash logger to come up for all residents * Change crash logger "Remember this choice" function to default to on * Rework Ban tab of floater_about_land * Windows IME positioning fixed * Viewer crashes in assert when playing Sword Strike animation * Unable to set 'Group Access' for land that is also 'Public Access' (Was VWR-3667) * Disable QuickTime when the installed version is less than version with RTSP exploit * Korean viewer crashes on startup * Move fullscreen message from login screen to viewer prefs * linux client doesn't recognise that a viewer is already running (slurl crapout) * Search results window displays "s..." and "n..." instead of "searching..." and "none found" * QuickTime disabled message can not be ignored * Crash on login page when using Logitech LCD Keyboard * SEC-17 Ability to Access Sculpted Prim Textures from Database without owning actual sculpt texture, allowing for people to "steal" sculpts. * info window does not pop up when transitioning from a Havok1 to Havok4 region * Repoint Report Bug... Viewer link to Pjira * Upload Animation window: Button missing in Stopped window state Source changes: * Upgrade Win32 libvorbis to v1.2 * VWR-2881: Bundled Mesa libs are not GPL compatible * upgrade in-tree Linux GL headers to Mesa 7.x * upgrade in-tree Win32 GL headers to version without SGI Free B license * Rebuild and/or update libraries to use statically linked libs. * Remove llfloaterhtmlhelp.cpp / h and floater_html_help.xml Category:Release Notes